CrystalClan/Roleplay
Rainstar sat atop his rocky den. Most cats would be revolted to sleep here, in this cave where his Clan lived, but this was the most comfortable life possible for the Clan. He purred quietly. The Clan was doing well. Huntingpaw padded out of the apprentices den with a large yawn. He was so hungry, he could eat a deer! He plodded over to the fresh-kill pile to find it empty. 14:49, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw padded into the camp, dropping a mouse on the ground. "Guess I came at the right time?" She asked, giving Huntingpaw a polite nod. Stormpaw walked into camp, dropping a mose as well. He glared at Huntingpaw, his eyes cold. He gave his sister a curt nod and padded away to the apprentice den. 14:51, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw ignored Stormpaw, but in his mind he hissed. He turned to Willowpaw with shining eyes on the mouse. "Oh, Willowpaw, you're a life saver!" he hopped over toward her. "Wait, were you going to give this to the elders?" 15:01, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "I can always get more, it's aright. Sorry about Stormpaw, he isn't usually this bad tempered.." She replied, flicking her tail with a sigh. "Maybe you'd like to come with me to get more for the elders?" She added, tilting her head to the side. 15:03, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Sure!" Huntingpaw gulped down the mouse in a few bites, cleaning the scraps off his whiskers. "It's okay, whenever I see Stormpaw he looks like he has a thorn in his paw." 15:07, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "He's always pretty grumpy, even with me.. Don't mind him, if you don't bother him he couldn't bother you. Should we let Rainstar know we're leaving?" She responded, glancing around the cave. 15:09, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw gave a curt nod, padding towards Rainstar's ledge. "Hey, Raindude, we're leaving for a hunt!" Huntingpaw's hollar echoed around the cave, hurting Rainstar's poor ears. "Don't get eaten!" Rainstar called back down. 15:13, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Should we take Stormpaw too? I know he isn't the most friendly guy around but he's a good hunter.." She mumbed, trying to make her brother seem a bit better. 15:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw forced himself not to cringe. "Uh.... sure, okay, I mean he's gonna have his mouth shut most of the time, so I won't have to listen to him moan," he paused, fluffing out his white chest fur. "No offense." 15:17, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw flicked her tail, her eyes narrowing slightly. "I can tell you don't want him to come, so I won't bring him." She said, turning and walked toward the entrance. 15:19, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "He can come, it's cool! Heck, maybe he'll prove himself to be a nice guy!" Huntingpaw blundered after Willowpaw, babbling. 15:20, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw shook her head. "I care about him, but he isn't a nice guy I can tell ya that." She replied, looking around to make sure he didn't hear them. 15:22, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw stared at her, surprised she would say that about her littermate. But he totally agreed with her. "Okay." He shrugged. "Maybe I can show you some wicked battle moves I learned? My mentor says I'm going to be a warrior in no time," he said, self lovingly. 15:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw shrugged, "if you want to, I guess." She said, walking out of the cave. "Where should we go?" She added quietly. 15:29, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw scanned the pine forest, once more feeling in awe that their beautiful home was hidden under those rocks. "Maybe where there's more undergrowth?" he suggested, a burning feeling in him as he once more remembered what a poor hunter he was. 15:33, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, sure that's fine..Is something wrong?" She replied, looking back at him, her eyes showed concern. 15:35, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw shrugged, looking like his normal over confident self once more. "Psst, nah," shaking out his pelt, he began trotting loudly towards the thicker foilage. "Let's go!" 15:37, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Shh, don't be so loud you'll scare everything.." She hissed softly, walking quickly but lmost soundlessly. 15:41, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw held his breath, as if that would make his paws quieter. Irritation burned his ears. Why does it matter if I'm being a little loud? '' 19:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sniffed the air, scenting a mouse. She crouched down, holding her tail still. The small apprentice crept forward, quickly jumping and killing the mouse before it could make a sound. 20:16, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Good catch," Huntingpaw commented, pounding over on heavy paws. "I bet I'll catch a bird!" he scented the air, following a sweet scent, then realized it was another mouse trail. He paused. ''I want to catch a bird... '' 20:21, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you, Huntingpaw.. Why don't you get the mouse? It could be logical since it's around.." She whispered, trying to stay quiet. 20:23, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "But I kind of wanted a bird," Huntingpaw stated loudly, with a lopsided ear. He pricked his ears when he spotted the brown mouse pop out from under a tree root and disappear into a small burrow. "Oh well, it's too late now. Maybe it saw it's shadow." 20:27, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sunk her claws into the ground, begining to lose the patience she had left. "It probably heard you, I'm sure all the birds have left too. You need to be quiet so we don't startle all the prey away.." She muttered through gritted teeth. 20:29, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw shrugged, not noticing Willowpaw losing her patience with him. "Okay," he said, a little bit quiter than before. "Let's try somewhere else." 20:32, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Where should we go?" She asked, tilting her head and looking around. "Why do you want to catch a bird so bad?" She added softly. 20:33, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Because they're hard to catch. You know how many cats I could impress?" Huntingpaw flicked his tail impatiently. "Is there anywhere we can go where the trees grow closer together?" 20:38, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yes, just through the undergrowth actually.. Why do you need to impress anyone? It's about feeding the clan.." She muttered, padding slowly into the bushes. 20:40, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "I want to be a warrior as soon as I can! The only thing I can't do is hunt so far and - ''fox!" ''Huntingpaw yowled, cutting himself off. He whipped around wildly, eyes fixing on a flash of russet. 20:47, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw jumped, her fur bristling along her spine. "Don't be stupid, you could ger hurt!" She hissed, letting out a low but clearly scared growl. 20:50, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Nonsense!" Huntingpaw yowled and flew at the fox, who didn't even know what was going on. It let out a surprised yelp as Huntingpaw dug his claws into it's shoulders, then it grew furious, snapping at him. Huntingpaw dodged aside, hauling himself onto it's back and ripping tufts of fur off, not stopping until he drew blood. The fox whined in pain and anger, shook him off and took off into the woods. Huntingpaw stood, breathing heavily, but kept his chest puffed out proudly. 20:55, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Are you alright?" She asked, quickly padding over and sniffing his pelt. "We should get back to camp and tell Rainstar.." She added, glancing around nervously. 20:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "I'm fine," Huntingpaw hissed happily. "I totally showed that fox, didn't I? And not even a scratch!" 21:01, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, you did good.. Now, come on lets go tell Rainstar.." She replied, her eyes narrowed. 22:08, May 28, 2017 (UTC) "Fine," Huntingpaw let out a hiss of annoyance, but still padded toward camp with a proud face. 13:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw walked after him, looking worried. "No need to get hissy." She growled softly 17:34, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw ignored Willowpaw, padding into camp, letting out a mew to annonce their arrival. "Rainstar!" he called to his smokey silver brother, who was now chatting with a Clanmate. "There was a fox! I beat it all by myself!" Rainstar's eyes widened and he rushed over, concerned. "You didn't get hurt?" he sniffed his brother ginger-and-white pelt. Huntingpaw ducked away, letting out a snort. "Of course not." Rainstar nodded, looking relieved, but still worried. "Good job, Huntingpaw. I'll lead out a patrol now to make sure that fox has gone for good." 01:12, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw dipped her head respectfully to Rainstar, still looking annoyed. "Should I just leave the prey I caught out there?" She asked softly 01:20, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar shook his head. "I'll find and bring it back. Did you get hurt?" 13:20, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "No I'm alright.. I think Huntingpaw is too.." She murmured, dipping her head nervously. 14:35, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar nodded. "Good. Why don't you see ? You look like you're in shock." 23:23, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "I'm sure I'm okay, I probably just need to relax for a second.." She said quietly, looking down at her paws. 23:34, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "Nonsense. Go see the medicine cat now, that's an order from your leader," Rainstar meowed, a glint in his dark blue eyes. He stepped away, gathered cats for his patrol then they made their way out of camp to track the fox. 23:36, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw grunted and turned quickly toward the medicine den. The small she-cat walked in and padded out a few moments later, seeming a bit more relaxed. 23:39, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw had been boasting to the other apprentices in the den when he spotted Willowpaw and trotted over. "Hey, you okay?" 23:42, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm alright.. Thanks for asking. Are you okay?" She replied, looking concerned. 'He can be an annoying furball, but he's still my friend..' she thought with a sigh. 23:44, June 1, 2017 (UTC) "I'm better than okay," Huntingpaw mewed, going right back to his boasting. "Did you see me hit that dumb dogs muzzle? It looked so scared, ha!" 23:45, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw nodded, looking awkward. The small she-cat turned as she saw her brother walk over. Strompaw sat down beside Willowpaw, tall and muscular, even more so next to her. "What exactly happened?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. 23:49, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw puffed out his chest in pride. It'd be even better to boast to Stormpaw! "Oh, me and Willowpaw were hunting, then this fox came out of no where and I taught it a lesson it won't forget," he mewed, flexing his claws. 23:51, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw nodded, looking interested and somehwat impressed. "Thank you for not letting her get hurt." He grunted, his eyes still narrowed. Willowpaw growled lowly, flicking her tail. "I didn't need protecting, but thanks.'" She mumbled. 23:54, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw ignored Willowpaw. "So then, I leaped onto it's shoulders, dug my claws in - you should have heard it yowling! It was so funny." 00:05, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Just shut up! We get it you fought a fox. Any cat could do the same!" Willowpaw snapped, lashing her tail. Stormpaw looked shocked, his eyes wide with suprise. 'Wow..' he thought. 00:07, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw raised an "eyebrow" at Willowpaw. "No one could fight off a fox without a scratch but me!" he huffed, irritated. Meanwhile, Rainstar's patrol found nothing more of the fox, just faint scent and speckles of blood. Rainstar found Willowpaw's rabbit and carried it as he led the patrol back to camp. He felt like he was doing a good job, being a leader and all, but sometimes it got overwelming. ''I went from apprentice straight to leader! ''He sometimes wished he could've gotten to know what his warrior name was. 00:11, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Anyone could've done it! Get over yourslef." She snarled, her eyes dark. "Willowpaw, calm down.." Stormpaw murmured, his voice low and calm. 00:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw lashed his tail, huffing some more. "Do ''you ''think you could have done it?" he challenged. 00:17, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, I acutally do." She hissed, her eyes dark and cold. Stormpaw awkwardly laid his tail on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. 00:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Anger boiled in Huntingpaw's chest and the words just came out without a single thought. "No you couldn't! It would have beat you to the ground. You can't even fight a squirrel!" he hissed, then felt a tingle of regret. But he didn't apologize. He kept his gaze fixed coolly on Willowpaw, green eyes as hard as rocks. 00:25, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw looked shocked, her eyes widened. She let out a low snarl and lunged forward, her claws out. Strompaw quickly jumped forward, stopping her a whisker length from Huntingpaw's face. He quickly pinned her down, looking annoyed and slightly sympathetic. "Willowpaw, hurting him won't solve a thing.." He growled. 00:29, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, listen to your brother, Willowpaw," Huntingpaw grunted, sarcasticly. 00:35, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Stormpaw whisked around, letting her go. He stalked up, his fur bristled along his spine. "How about you shut up? Should I just let her attack you?" He snarled, his voice low and dangerous. Willowpaw got to her paws, walking toward him, only to stop as Stormpaw's tail touched her. "Let me do it, maybe then he'll learn not to underestimate me.." She hissed, her eyes burned with rage. 00:38, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "I'd like to see you try, little mouse!" Huntingpaw hissed, standing up tall and straight, excited and angry. 00:41, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw yowled and lunged forward, sinking her claws into his shoulder, her eyes blazed. Strompaw grunted and stepped back, shaking his head. 00:46, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw let out a snarl, biting down hard on Willowpaw's ears and wildly lashing out his claws. --- Rainstar heard yowling coming from camp and broke into a run, the patrol pounding after him. He burst into camp, spotting Willowpaw and Huntingpaw in a knot of fighting fur. "Enough!" he yowled, dropping Willowpaw's mouse and pounding over, steaming with anger. 00:49, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw hissed, swiping his muzzle a few times. She jumped away, feeling blood drip from her wounds. "I-I can't stand you!" She snarled, crouching to leap forward again. Strompaw quickly went in front of her, making sure she didn't start again. 00:51, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw broke away from Willowpaw at his brothers command, but still faced her, a menancing look in his eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" 00:55, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Aw, I'm so sad about that." She sneered sarcastically. "I don't need you, I don't need someone who thinks they're better than everyone and someone who puts me down." She snapped, lashing her tail. 00:58, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Well I don't need someone who doesn't believe in me and supports me!" Huntingpaw snarled back, whipping around with a lash of his tail and stalked to the apprentices den. All around, cats were gathered, mouths agap with shock. 01:03, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw looked at them, her eyes blazing. "Well, what are you looking at?" She snapped, lashing her tail. Stormpaw looked shocked, 'she's usually so kind..' he thought. 01:05, June 2, 2017 (UTC) At Willowpaw's demand, the cats split away, returning to their usual duties. Rainstar still stood where he was, burning with anger. "Are you okay, Willowpaw?" he asked, padding over to her, sounding softer than he felt. "What happened?" 01:10, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw let out a low growl, her eyes cold. "I'm fine. Why don't you ask your brother, I'm sure he'll tell you all about it." She muttered, her head low. 01:12, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Rainstar flicked his ears as a response. He turned away and padded toward the apprentices den, ducking inside and finding Huntingpaw curled in his nest. "Get up, you great lump!" Rainstar yowled. Huntingpaw jerked with surprise, blinking up at Rainstar. "What was ''that ''all about?" Huntingpaw shrugged. "She just started complaining and then we got into a fight," he finished, shrugging again. "I highly doubt that's the whole story," Rainstar growled, flatly. Turning, Rainstar left the den, calling over his shoulder. "You're confined to camp for the next three days and must care for the elders for the next moon!" He heard Huntingpaw complaining. "Why isn't Willowpaw being punished? She started it!" Rainstar ignored him with a sigh. 01:19, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw growled softly, her eyes cold. Strompaw walked over and started cleaning her wounds awkwardly. 01:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Huntingpaw curled back up in his nest with a moan. Rainstar was so lame now that he was leader. ''He didn't punish Willowpaw because he likes her. ''He thought bitterly. He knew Rainstar had a crush on Willowpaw - at least he looked at her like he did. Huntingpaw felt a strange twinge of jealousy and sadness in his chest, but he ignored it. 01:24, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowpaw sighed and curled up, her eyes dull. She glanced at Rainstar, tilting her head slightly. 01:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) 'TIMESKIP: THREE MOONS''' Rainstar padded through the always snowy pine forest with Willowsong beside him. Over the past three moons they had become friends. Huntingfox and Willowsong still stayed far away from each other. Rainstar had a crush on Willowsong before, but now he always thought about her everyday. He was thinking about confessing his love to her soon. Would she feel the same though? 01:37, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Willowsong padded beside the tom, her eyes dull. She stopped, sniffing the air and smelling blood but also the fain scent of Stromclaw. "Oh StarClan no.." She whispered, quickly darting forward.Willowsong let out a wail and ran forward, burying her nose in her brother's bloody fur. Stormc;aw laid motionless, his eyes clouded and sightless. He was dead, though his claws glistened with blood, red fox fur stuck in them. 01:42, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Browse Category:Patchfeather